


假面（A Translation of "Masquerade" by AnonEhouse）

by micaryn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaryn/pseuds/micaryn
Summary: 有注射血清之前的Steve（漫画版人设，瘦高病弱）与安装弧反应堆之前的Tony（电影版人设，棕色狗狗眼）。作为两个不尽完美的人，他们是如此完美地相配，但两人都不愿承认自己爱上了对方……但话说回来，他们也没有否认自己爱上了对方。当钢铁侠和美国队长相遇时，他们全力抵抗对方的吸引，因为，嘿，我已经有男友了……但……我也很喜欢你。事情变得难以置信的复杂，但最终一切迎刃而解。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552683) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> 译者注：这是个人很喜欢的一篇，总共35章，5.2万字，有甜有虐，双总裁+双超级英雄+总裁超英混搭，用almond姑娘的话形容就是“两个人的四角关系”XDD。关于CP，我个人是略偏向盾铁的无差党，本文绝大多数章节里两人读起来都是无差的感觉，实质性的NC17部分偏向铁盾，请读者姑娘们留意哟。23-24章有少许血腥暴力描写，不喜可酌情跳过。没beta，有错都是我的锅。
> 
> 如果以上都ok的话——

在Tony看来，此次慈善晚宴十分成功。他在一名火辣的金发帅哥身旁醒来，尽管这位帅哥明确表示拒绝亲吻他。  
  
在Steve看来，此次慈善晚宴简直就是灾难。没错，与Tony Stark交谈很棒。这男人机智、友善，还是一名技术天才。当Steve提到Rogers医药有意为旗下的诊所租用Stark科技的诊疗系统，向他讲述具体诉求时，对方立即掏出一块Stark平板电脑开始定制设计。  
  
观看如此新颖而杰出的产品在自己眼前被创造出来是一次美妙的体验。Tony（“别叫我Stark先生，那个称呼特指我父亲”）语速高达每分钟一英里，十指翻飞，嘴角挂着笑意，偶尔在Steve插嘴时抬起那双漂亮的棕色大眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。Steve感到受宠若惊——并不常有人如此重视他的参与和投入，通常别人会在他开口说话时四下张望，仿佛在抱怨“这只软脚虾怎么可能是世界500强企业的创始人和源动力”。但Steve也注意到，在自己啜饮苏打水的同时，Tony正一杯接一杯地把酒当水灌下肚。  
  
宴会结束时，他意识到Tony脚步虚浮，绝对不宜被单独留下。他的保镖和司机当然会送他回家，但他们不会负责陪夜，确保他不被自己的呕吐物淹死。因此，当Tony对Steve露出狡黠的笑意，邀请他来“参观自己的小玩具们”时，他同意了。又不是说他仍藏于深柜，而且一个骨瘦如柴的金发男大概也不足以触发Stark工业员工们的“Tony，别犯蠢”雷达警报。这个男人时常出现在新闻里，半数时候是由于他不世出的天才，另外半数时候是由于他的白痴行径。除非你本人实在太过特别，否则“送Tony Stark回家”这件事根本不足以让你上头条。Steve不过是个清瘦的布鲁克林小子。  
  
在豪车里，Tony依偎在Steve身上，又温暖又黏人，但并没有毛手毛脚四处乱摸，这很好。Steve有点怕冷，而Tony像个小火炉。管家在豪宅门口迎候他们，帮助Steve——其实是代替Steve——把Tony从车里扶出来送回卧室，随后就悄无声息地消失了。  
  
Steve确保Tony喝了充足的水，脱掉了所有可能阻碍血液循环的衣物——都是他照顾父亲时形成的老习惯。但作为醉鬼，Tony实在是很讨人喜爱，他并不像Steve的父亲那样暴躁易怒，而是搂搂抱抱地黏人，在Steve试图抽身时发出微弱的抱怨。  
  
Steve最终放弃了抵抗，脱掉外衣钻进被子，和Tony并排躺在一起。Tony伸手轻轻拍了拍他的后背，山羊胡磨蹭着他的胸口，迷迷糊糊地长舒一口气睡着了。Steve耸耸肩，试图入睡。既来之，则安之。  
  
  
  
“早啊，帅哥。”  
  
Steve睁开双眼，皱起眉头。Tony的床头板豪华得令人咋舌，尤其是当你从近处细看，而Tony本人正在你身旁用一边手肘撑起身体时。  
  
“你还能记起我的名字吗？”  
  
“当然能！呃……Stefan……”  
  
“是Steve。”  
  
“对，Steve。所以，你瞧，你在这里，我在这里，而且我猜如果你不喜欢这样的话你根本不会在这里。”  
  
Steve伸手梳理头发：“我送你回家还留下来照顾你，因为我是个负责任的成年人。”  
  
“噢哟”，Tony说，“我猜那是拒绝的意思？”  
  
“本应如此”，Steve掀开被子站起来。他那些昂贵的正装被设计成恰到好处地掩饰身材上的缺陷，但他并不真的以自己为耻。他运气不佳，在遗传基因的抽奖池中所得极为有限，但他充分运用了仅有的一点优势。他没有Tony Stark的宽肩膀和铁匠般的健美手臂，那又如何，至少他比Tony要高，高得还不是一星半点——他发现了Tony鞋子里的特制内增高。  
  
Tony吹了声口哨：“你真是骨骼清奇。”但他并没有在看Steve的脸。  
  
Steve感觉自己脸红了。没错，他的晨勃绝对不可小觑，但事实上，绝大多数想要他的人只消看一眼他身体的其他部位，就会把他当易碎的瓷娃娃小心对待。他不是任何人的玩具。“这很粗鲁，Tony。”  
  
对方再次回以狡黠的笑容：“是啊，不过你瞧，你还是没回答我的问题。”  
  
“作为负责任的成年人，我不和不熟悉的人做爱。”  
  
“我有套子！颜色口味一应俱全。”  
  
“套子不是万全之策”，Steve有点心动，但是不行，Tony很可爱，但他更是一团麻烦。Steve应当礼貌地表达婉拒之意，穿好衣服离开。立刻马上。但Tony真的 _非常_ 可爱，而Steve不是 _没长眼睛_ ，他怎么可能对此视而不见？  
  
“你真无趣”，Tony坐起身，打开床头柜抽屉一阵摸索，“瞧，如果你担心染上疾病，试试这个，宝贝。”他伸出一根手指按压在那个从抽屉里摸出来的小设备上，然后把它递给Steve，姿势夸张地吮掉指腹的细小血珠。  
  
Steve不由自主地看了一眼那小玩意。它有个显示屏，上面满是各项测试结果，表明血样不携带任何性病。“这……很棒。”  
  
“是啊，公司的法律部门不同意现在就把它推向市场，因为还需要经过测试和审批，之类的。事实上，我正在寻找可靠的外部力量来帮忙推动这件事。”  
  
“这才是你对我感兴趣的真正原因”，Steve有点失落，“也是那套诊疗系统如此现成可用的真正原因。”  
  
“并非如此。事实上……他们警告我离你远点。我的公司员工不怎么信任我的交际手腕”，Tony撅起嘴巴，丝毫不打折扣地撅起嘴巴，“但……嘿……我就是喜欢又高挑又聪明的金发美人。”  
  
Steve站在原地考虑了一下他所拥有的选项，认认真真地考虑了好几秒。然后他伸出自己的手指按压在那个小设备上面，看着它显示出另一组读数。“你猜怎么着，我也是干净的。”他把那个小设备递回给Tony，面露微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
  
Tony喜欢接吻，并非作为开胃菜，而是喜欢接吻本身。Steve感到有些惭愧——他此前对于Tony Stark的印象全都来自媒体，以为对方是那种随便上床、草草完事、向对方毫无诚意地道个谢再继续寻找下一个目标的男人。而事实上，Tony在床上并不是自私心急的类型。他 _充分_ 使用了舌头——哇哦，难道他平时专门训练过舌头的柔韧性吗？因为他几乎舔进Steve喉咙里，仿佛在寻找他的扁桃体（顺便一提，他的扁桃体和阑尾早在孩提时代就被切除了）。当Tony尝试吮吸Steve的乳头时，小胡子蹭得他胸口痒痒的，Steve从中没体会到什么特别的快感——但握住他腰腹的有力双手则完全是 _另一码事_ 了。  
  
最后Steve不得不稍稍推开Tony。  
  
“你还好吗，Steve？”Tony问。他面带笑容，脸颊通红，眼神明亮，双手——漂亮而有力的带茧手指——在Steve的大腿上划着圈，“我是不是有点做过头了？”  
  
Steve无奈地笑了。“得……缓一缓”，他叹气，“我需要我的吸入剂。”  
  
“当然”，Tony从床上爬起来，走到Steve整整齐齐叠放在一旁的衣物堆前，既没对自己的勃起感到尴尬也没被它影响动作，“在裤子还是外套口袋里？”  
  
“外套”，Steve看着Tony，留意着对方的反应。有些人会因为Steve的哮喘而失去兴致，但Tony好像并非如此；还有些人会因此过于小心翼翼地对待他，另一些则把这当成某种窒息式情趣，令Steve心里不太舒服。“找到了”，Tony把哮喘喷雾递给Steve，看着他使用，“这也是你公司的产品？”  
  
Steve点点头，耐心等待药物发挥效力。Tony语气里流露的好奇心恰到好处而并不惹人厌烦。“那么”，等到Steve的呼吸平复之后，Tony再次开口，“这对我而言是全新的。有什么规矩吗？我是说，很明显你才是我们两人之中的专家，所以请务必赐教。”语毕，他眼巴巴地望着Steve，明显充满求知欲，而且一点也没有失去兴致。  
  
“嗯……”，Steve说，“特殊的环境因素会诱发哮喘，比如老鼠、霉菌和乳胶制品。”  
  
“记下了，所以得用非乳胶类的套子。我们会仔细阅读商品说明的”，Tony把手重新放回Steve大腿上，温暖而……舒适，“接吻也会带来问题吗？”  
  
“不！接吻没问题，就……我本该提前用药的。但高强度体力活动，还有胸口重压都不太好”，Steve皱起眉头，“这简直糟透了。”  
  
Tony笑了：“嘿，我有个主意——给你来发口活儿怎么样？”  
  
“真的？你想……我是说……我不知道我这个样子能否回报你的好意”，要是他能不这么紧张就好了，但他就是很紧张，该死。  
  
“没错，我想。”  
  
然后那些小胡子就贴上了他的大腿内侧，带来奇妙而陌生的灼烧感。Steve揪住Tony的头发，那感觉很好，非常、无与伦比地好。没错，就是这样。Tony以略带凶狠的热情吮吸着他的勃起，双手握住他的腰，力道恰到好处，不用担心会留下淤青。没有迟疑，没有Steve痛恨的瓷娃娃式谨慎对待，只有混乱嘈杂的动作和摩擦。临近高潮时Steve拽了拽Tony的头发以示提醒，Tony退开一些，舌尖意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，刚巧被Steve射得满脸都是。  
  
“噢！”，Steve立即想要道歉，但Tony爬到Steve上方，引导他握住了自己的勃起。最终，他含糊不清地喊叫着在Steve手里达到了高潮，随即脱力地躺倒在他身旁。  
  
“唔……”，Tony伸出一条胳膊，拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“谢了。”然后他侧过身，轻轻靠在Steve胸口陷入了睡眠。一切是如此热辣、潮湿、强烈而……美好。  
  
Steve也拍了拍对方的后背：“是啊，多谢。”仔细想想，他并不介意再睡上四十分钟左右的回笼觉。  
  
  
  
Steve并不太确定这一切是如何发生的。前一天，他对Tony Stark的了解还仅限于花边小报的报道，下一秒，他就开始每周数次与这疯子同床共枕——只要碰巧两人都无需去公司处理事务，他们就见缝插针地约上一面。性爱很棒，完完全全棒透了。不知道是勤于练习还是更加放松的缘故，Steve可以和Tony一道尝试各种新花样而毫无后顾之忧——若在以前，这些情趣或许会要了他的命。  
  
总和Tony一起消磨时间也有不好的一面——如今他见识过了对方在镜头之外的真实模样，无法再如同对待路人一样毫不在意。他开始有点喜欢Tony……比“有点”还多点，与此同时，他发现对方是何等不珍惜自己的生命。他驾驶超速、饮酒过量（两条同时发生也并不稀奇），Steve相当确信对方还没染上什么性病的唯一原因就是幸运女神格外眷顾他。当然，他和Steve做爱时一向都用套子，但Steve很怀疑倘若哪个床伴开口要求无套性爱，Tony并不会坚持使用保护措施。Steve _确信_ Tony目前的性伴侣只有自己一人，但考虑到他的酒品……嗯……如果Tony意识不清，那么任何事情都可能发生。  
  
某个周末，Tony甩掉所有的保镖和司机，带着一束用紫色餐巾纸包裹的白色小花出现在Steve公寓外头。“STEVE！”，Tony在他开门时嚷道，“瞧啊！小甜菊！*”他把花束塞进Steve手里，然后以某种滑步舞的姿势绕着Steve转了一圈，晃进他的起居室，一头栽进沙发里。“我喜欢你的沙发，咱们来为它施洗怎么样？”  
  
“当然可以”，Steve答应着，因为以往的经验表明，与Tony争论只会导致对方噘嘴抗议，还不如表示赞同，“我把这些花插进水里就马上回来。”他走进厨房，把花束摆放在一口锅里（又不是说经常有人送他鲜花，所以Steve家里其实没有花瓶），凑近嗅了嗅。它们闻起来甜丝丝的。然后他把晚餐用过的盘子洗干净，检查了柜子里的食物储备，列了购物清单，重新摆放了冰箱里的生鲜食品，把快要过期的挪到前排。等他做完这些，洗净双手返回起居室里，Tony已经在沙发上摊开四肢睡熟了。  
  
他轻轻从Tony的口袋里摸出手机，引发了一串咕哝和几下扭动，但对方并没有转醒的迹象。他打给Tony的雇员——得知雇主的下落，他们明显松了口气，停止了四处搜寻。但Steve不放心。完全不放心。Tony不是 _无缘无故_ 地雇了一群保镖。他公司制造的某些产品触发了一部分人的强烈反感——可能会招致暗巷捅刀的那种强烈反感。更何况Tony完全不是那种能够融入人群的类型，他的趾高气扬和夸夸其谈足以惹恼一位圣人。再者，倘若有人打算为了赎金绑票的话，还有比Tony身价更高的目标吗？Steve在Tony身旁坐下，轻轻抚摸着他的头发。  
  
“你究竟在发什么神经？”  
  
  
  
  
  
*小甜菊（Stevia）与Steve的名字相近


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
  
Steve并不需要留在沙发上陪着Tony。如今他已经熟知Tony醉酒的不同程度等级，根据他的判断，今天的状况不具备什么危险性。他本可以起身回自己床上去睡——Tony或许会半夜晃进他的卧室跟他抢被子，又或许会一觉睡到天亮然后花言巧语地哄Steve做早餐。这已经不是Tony第一次不告而来了，但甩掉他的随从偷偷过来却是史无前例。通常而言，他会让司机开车送他到门口，然后一群保镖就会整晚留在公寓楼附近，警戒所有的出入路径。他们的薪水高到可以心甘情愿为Tony挡枪，所以一晚上无所事事并不会造成什么困扰。  
  
Tony这次有些反常，而且恐怕不是什么愉快的反常。也许是遇到了棘手的事情？但Tony多半不愿意告诉他，就如同Steve自己也不会遇到点坎坷就跟Tony发牢骚。他们的童年经历截然不同，但却在一件事上殊途同归，那就是永远不要承认自己的脆弱——对任何人，首当其冲的就是对自己。Steve曾经拥有过一位密友，能够一眼看穿他在外人面前所戴的面具、知道他何时感到受伤——最刻骨的疼痛往往并非来自骨折或是疾病。Bucky会坐在他身旁，陪他度过那些难熬的时刻。他或许会骂Steve是个待人不设心防的傻瓜，但他会一直陪着他。Steve也想要为Tony提供同样的东西。至少他可以陪在他身边。  
  
  
  
那是个不错的沙发，但仍然比不上他定制的人体工学床榻。Steve醒来时脖子僵硬肩膀酸痛。他闭上眼睛，小心翼翼地揉着脖子。大概一两分钟之后，他感觉到Tony温暖的双手顺着后背滑上来。他睁开眼，发现Tony正仰望着自己，眼神温暖，因为睡眠而显得格外柔软。“脖子有点抽筋”，Steve解释道。  
  
“唔……让窝瞧瞧”，Tony嘟囔着，由于咖啡因不足而舌头打结。他的头发朝四面八方支棱着，挣扎了好一会儿才终于坐起来。这感觉如同观看由阿米巴原虫到原始人类的整部生物进化史。Tony打了个哈欠，吻了吻Steve的后颈，然后开始按揉那里的肌肉。一开始有点疼，但很快他手上的力道和暖意就纾解了疼痛，Steve发出一声放松的叹息。  
  
“我的手指自带魔法”，Tony自鸣得意地笑着，“每个人都这么说。”  
  
“你让我想起Bucky”，显然，Steve的舌头也和他的脖子一起放松过头了。他从不对人提起Bucky，因为那感觉太像是自怜自艾、寻求同情，他讨厌这个。他并不脆弱，也不需要同情。  
  
“Bucky是谁？”，Tony问道。  
  
太棒了，现在Tony的好奇心被勾起来了，绝不会轻易放过Steve。那么……干嘛不告诉他呢？或许告诉他更好。“他是我从前的朋友。”  
  
“从前的？”  
  
“他死于艾滋。”Tony温暖的双手停顿了片刻，随即重新开始按摩。Steve继续说道：“早在得知病情以前，他就待我很小心。他从不置我于风险之中，但却肆意挥霍自己的生命，及时行乐，一往无前，无暇顾及他自己。”  
  
Tony退开一点，换了个跟Steve面对面的姿势：“而我在这方面让你想起他？”  
  
Steve耸耸肩：“我喜欢你，Tony。我真的非常喜欢你，所以眼睁睁看着你做出独自出门喝个烂醉这种蠢事让我很心疼。”  
  
“嘿，要是连隔一阵子松松绑都不行的话，我就要被活活勒死了”，Tony防备地回答，“Obi最近在施加压力，董事会一直都觉得我一团糟，我只是需要喘喘气。”他喋喋不休地说着，以至于任何方式的打断都会显得失礼。Steve只好任由他说下去。“下周我还得去拉斯维加斯，在一个毫无意义的颁奖典礼上卖乖讨好——彩色糖球自动贩卖机大奖，对Stark工业为国效力一事加以表彰。Rhodey也会出席。尽管我视他为手足，但他在找乐子这方面实在无趣得很，堪称自带光环的正派楷模。如果幸运的话，完事之后我能在马里布待上几个小时，鼓捣鼓捣我爸留下的敞篷跑车，然后还得去一趟阿富汗做产品展示。衣冠楚楚，举止前卫，炸起一片硝烟然后对军官们面露微笑。又热又无聊——极度无聊。但Obi坚持我得亲自去做展示，这很搞笑，因为我的产品本身完全可以自证价值。”  
  
“人们喜欢亲眼见见他们的生命系于谁之手，Tony”，Steve的话甚至无法说服他自己。每当Tony提起Obi，他都会不由自主地反应过度，试图揣测Obi的思考回路。他并不喜欢那个人，不喜欢他侵入Tony个人空间的方式，不喜欢他总是刻意让Tony显得渺小而无足轻重。可惜事关Obi时Tony总是非常盲目轻信，或许因为那个人是他与逝去的亲人之间仅存的一点联系。Steve觉得有个如此古怪的“叔叔”并不比孑然一身要好多少，但Tony仍然很看重Obi，并且把所有针对Obi的批评意见视为冒犯。  
  
“是啊”，Tony从Steve身边挪开，“但我又不会亲自起草合同或者组装产品。产品好用还不够吗？他们只不过是想要看场好戏而已。‘戳一戳Tony Stark，让他跳个舞’之类的。所以无论如何，等我这次闪瞎几名将军之后，绝对要摆脱这堆破事缓一缓了。”  
  
Steve不由自主皱起眉头：“你不觉得你平时总是在‘缓一缓’吗？”  
  
“你是谁，我母亲吗？不，收回刚才那句，我妈从来不对我的事指手画脚。”  
  
“也许她 _本该_ 那么做，Tony！”，Steve尖锐地指出。  
  
Tony立即跳了起来：“你知道吗，Steve，我不需要这些说教。真的，这段时间很棒，但暂时不要再打电话联系我了，等我打给你。”他从沙发边的茶几上抓起手机。  
  
Steve犹豫着站起来，但片刻的迟疑足够Tony冲出屋子，穿过楼道，跑下消防楼梯。“TONY！”，Steve追了过去，身后房门大敞。楼梯间的防火门已经合上了，他知道自己绝无可能徒步追上Tony，于是转乘电梯。但等他抵达大堂时，Tony早就消失得无影无踪了。  
  
争吵让Steve的心情糟糕透顶。那太愚蠢了。他以前也委婉地表达过同样的建议，但Tony这次过来明显情绪不佳、备受压力，或许自己的话不巧成了压垮他的最后一根稻草。不过他们之间以前也发生过争执，最后都无甚大碍。给Tony几天时间冷静下来，他就会重新打电话给Steve，假装什么都没发生过，然后他们又会和好如初。  
  
  
  
一周之后，Steve正在工作，他的助理走到他身旁：“Rogers先生？”  
  
“John，有事吗？”，Steve一心急着重新投入到工作之中。他的广谱血清研究取得了不错的进展。血清不仅使得小白鼠对各类疾病均产生了免疫力，还显著提升了所有器官的功能、增加了肌肉量。唯一美中不足的是，效果无法稳定保持。他怀疑这与快速新陈代谢有关——小白鼠们进食和消化的速度无论如何都不足以支撑身体增强之后的巨大消耗。  
  
“是Stark先生的事，老板。新闻上正在播呢。”  
  
一阵寒意席卷了Steve。如果Tony仅仅犯了点蠢，John的表情不会如此凝重。“出了什么事？”  
  
“他被卷入了阿富汗的一场袭击。目前还没公布具体情况，但听上去不太妙。”  
  
“我……知道了。谢谢，John”，Steve冲向距离最近的那台电脑，点开新闻网站。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
  
即使Steve亲临加州拜访了Stark工业总部，他能够得到的信息也极其有限。Obi假惺惺的鳄鱼眼泪毫无说服力，Steve感到一阵恶心。这就是Tony视之如父的男人——当他意识到Steve此行并非是来商讨如何把Tony发明的那种诊断设备推向市场，而是来询问搜寻进度，Obi就说了一套他相信军方会竭尽所能全力搜救、但大家也需要接受现实之类的场面话。  
  
接受现实。Steve离开了Obi的办公室……Tony的办公室……天啊，这人甚至都没等Tony的椅子凉下来。他垂着头站在走廊里，茫然不知所往。  
  
“先生？您还好吗？”  
  
他抬起视线，花了一小会儿才认出眼前这位女士的脸，他之前在Tony的手机上见过她。这是Pepper。Tony曾经喜欢过……Tony _仍然很喜欢_ 她，他说他简直离不开她。“Potts女士，我是Steve Rogers。”  
  
“噢，对，Tony……他经常提起你。”  
  
她言语中并未像Obi那样假定Tony已死，Steve对此心存感激。“他对你评价非常高。”  
  
她脸红了：“谢谢，叫我Pepper就行，拜托。”  
  
Steve挺直腰板环顾四周，附近来往的人们正好奇地打量着他们俩。“你愿不愿意稍后有空的时候和我聊聊，Potts女士，嗯，Pepper？我只是……这很难以接受……你知道。”  
  
Pepper答道：“我们可以现在聊。我……嗯，我仍然是Stark先生的个人助理，目前没有接到任何调职通知，但……总之，我现在就有空。”  
  
“我知道附近有家不错的咖啡馆”，Steve朝Pepper伸出手臂，她毫不迟疑地挽住他，两人一道离开了Stark工业。  
  
  
  
Pepper很友善，也很聪明。Steve能明白Tony为何如此喜欢她。他们喝着咖啡，Pepper与Steve分享了为数不多的内部消息。“Tony是事件中唯一一名失踪人员”，Pepper用勺子搅动着已经冷掉的咖啡，“Obi觉得他们带走了他，因为他没穿军服。但袭击者并未发出任何赎金要求，所以他说Tony一定已经死了，那些人知道除非有证据表明Tony仍然活着，否则我们不可能付赎金。”  
  
“Stane先生一无所知”，Steve压下对Obi的憎恨，但那非常困难。即便事实真的如此残酷，他难道就不能留给Pepper一线希望吗？“他们没有索要赎金或许是出于其他原因，没准Tony已经逃脱了，正在某处暂避风头，等待安全的求援时机。”  
  
“没错，或许正是如此”，Pepper冲Steve笑了笑，“袭击发生的时候Rhodey看见他了。当时Tony正在寻找掩体，然后Rhodey就被弹片和碎石击中昏了过去。”  
  
“Rhodey？噢，对了，Tony告诉过我Rhodey会和他一道出席拉斯维加斯的颁奖典礼。那之后他们一起去了阿富汗？”  
  
“多年以来他一直是Tony和军方之间的联络人。他们在大学时代就认识了。Rhodey会留在阿富汗参与搜救。”  
  
“我希望我能帮上忙”，Steve痛恨自己的虚弱无力。即使他真能设法前往阿富汗，恐怕也只会碍事。  
  
“你可以为Tony的平安祈祷，我们现在只能做到这些”，Pepper望着Steve，然后从手包里抽出小记事本，写了一张纸条，“这是我的电话号码和Rhodey的电子邮箱地址。他可能无法及时回复，但只要有机会就一定会回的。Rhodey是个好人。”  
  
Steve把纸条收进口袋。“谢谢”，他们同时起身，“你也是个好人，Potts女士。”他伸出手，Pepper笑着同他握了握手。  
  
“我很高兴”，她柔声说，“很高兴见到你。”  
  
  
  
Steve平时不怎么去教堂，更不怎么祈祷。但现如今，步入教堂，跪于地上，低垂头颅，祈求上帝找到Tony、眷顾他、给他力量、给他希望——这仍令Steve感到些许安慰。  
  
  
  
Rhodey没有丝毫不耐烦，但他能够告诉Steve的信息非常有限，仅仅一句“我们仍在寻找”。Steve返回纽约重新投入工作之中，对人们报以微笑，生活还得继续。等到不再有吸引眼球的新照片出现，媒体很快就忘记了Tony。Steve每隔一阵会给Pepper打个电话。他们不怎么谈起Tony，小心翼翼地维护着心中的一线希望。但他们会聊Stark工业的事情，Pepper努力保住Tony在马里布的豪宅，目前为止进展很不错。Obi说起这事时好像在讽刺Pepper想要藉此保住她的饭碗，而且居然还笑出了声——Pepper原样转述给Steve。Steve明白那笑声背后的含义。  
  
“我明白你为何拼尽全力也要保住那栋房子”，Steve对她说。  
  
“你真的明白？我是说，Tony在全球各地有好几处豪宅呢。”  
  
“没错，但他跟我讲过这座房子的事。他把最喜欢的东西都收藏在那里——他父亲的跑车，他在麻省理工时建造的机器人，还有他以抚养他长大的老管家命名的人工智能。”Steve听出来Pepper的呼吸迟滞了一瞬。  
  
“Tony连这些都告诉你了？”  
  
“没说这么直白，但他透露给我了。他说他不是那种多愁善感的人。”  
  
Pepper笑了：“Stark家的人坚如钢铁——他说这是家族格言。”  
  
“有时候人们并没有家族格言所描述的那么强大。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
  
Steve并不真的认为， _倘若自己足够强壮就可以亲自奔赴事发地点寻找Tony_ ，但这想法始终在潜意识里盘桓。这很荒谬。即使他的身材像坦克一样结实，他也仍然不是一名军人，绝无可能获准前往危险的战争区域参与搜救。那边可不需要热心市民。他们有训练有素的人员和高精尖的装备——其中一部分说不定还是Tony亲自设计的。他纠结了好几天，最后不得不放弃这个愿望，转而调整了血清配方，配制出单人剂量的一小瓶，锁在药品保险箱里。他没准备使用它，当然不，但他总得做点什么。  
  
小白鼠仍在陆续死亡。其中一些比另一些活得久一点，但他鉴别不出造成这种差异的原因。他迟早会攻克这一难题。早在体弱多病的少年时代，Steve就学会了耐心。其他男孩打篮球的时候，他在拼拼图；其他男孩呼朋唤友深夜观看恐怖电影的时候，他在卧床读书（他的最爱是Max Brand的西部小说，里面的英雄总是用策略优势来弥补身体上的缺陷）；其他男孩骑单车环绕小镇的时候，他在玩单人纸牌游戏。他逐渐学会不去在乎时间的流逝，不去在乎拼图块数和书籍页数的多寡，就那么一直坚持下去。坚持前行，不断尝试，然后当最后几块拼图归位、最后几页笔墨勾画出故事的大团圆结局，你会体验到柳暗花明的快乐。  
  
Tony会被找到的。他与Steve截然不同。Steve曾在学校组织集体出游时被中途遗落在加油站的洗手间，而其他人根本没留意到车上额外多出来的那点空隙。与此相反，人们总是 _注意_ Tony。就算……就算他已不在人世，Tony也一定会被找到然后带回家。  
  
  
  
  
工作是他的避难所。Steve必须集中精神做好手头的事情，做好他 _擅长_ 的工作，不要为力所不能及的东西焦头烂额。血清的研究进展有了一些突破。它不仅可以显著增强实验体的免疫力，使之抵御一切细菌类疾病，还可以修补各种原因导致的机体损伤，将身体提升到绝佳的健康水平——倘若能够设法消除副作用的话。死去小鼠的解剖结果表明，血清的增强效果完美无瑕，它们的死因均是快速新陈代谢导致的过度消耗，无一例外。如果他能将骨骼肌排除在血清的起效范围之外，或许能量消耗会小一些？  
  
他太过专注于工作，太过努力让自己不要去思考Tony的事情，以至于没有更早注意到他助手愈发古怪的表现。John是个追求潮流的年轻人，因此Steve某个周一看见他新剃的光头和火红的骷髅纹身时并未深究。与此同时，John做事也越来越粗心大意，这相对而言更难以忽视，但Steve以为或许是他自己失衡的心理状态引发了员工的职场焦虑。  
  
那之后的某一天，Steve外出去吃午餐，半路上才想起他把钥匙串落在了实验台上。他一度想要随它去，仅此一次而已。但根深蒂固的个人习惯很难改变，如果他放着那些钥匙不管，多半食不知味。  
  
他返回办公室，没费心开灯，径直走向实验台伸手去拿钥匙。他总是把钥匙存放在固定的位置，因此甚至都不需要分神看上一眼。但……他什么都没摸到。灯光亮了起来，他吃惊地抬起头：“John？你在干什……”然后他瞥见药品柜的门敞开着，一个纸箱里已经装了不少瓶瓶罐罐。“哦，John，别这么做。”  
  
John的脸部泛着不正常的红色，瞳孔紧缩，眼圈乌青。他肯定是给自己注射了什么药，但Steve不确定他用了哪一种，他的小白鼠身上从未出现过这种状况。“这些在识货的人眼里可值一大笔钱呢，Stevie。”  
  
“倘若处理不当，它们可能致命，Smith”，Steve感觉自己话语中的权威在Smith的冷笑面前不堪一击。  
  
“我看起来像是在乎这个吗？ _我_ 会出人头地的！”，Smith抓起载有实验数据的移动硬盘，扔进纸箱里。Steve对数据倒不怎么担心。Tony教过他一些加密技巧，因此没人能破解硬盘内容。或许他的表情流露出了这一点，因为Smith猛冲过来拽住Steve的左臂：“你猜怎么着，我敢打赌他们愿意为你这本活体使用说明书额外付钱。”  
  
Steve没有挣扎，因为挣扎显然没用。Smith掐得他整条胳膊都麻了。“理智一点，你不可能就这么在光天化日之下绑架我！”，但当Steve对上Smith的视线，他意识到这正是对方的计划——这男人已经疯得无药可救了。于是他趁对方不备，迅速把右手伸进药品柜里的暗格，摸出一个熟悉的注射器，弹开安全盖抵在自己胸口。“你知道这是什么，Smith，别逼我这么做。”  
  
“所以这才是真正的好货喽？把它给我！”，Smith猛地抓住Steve的手腕，“松手，否则我就拧断你的胳膊。”  
  
即使是在紧要关头，Steve也未曾真的打算给自己注射，但他的手被拧抽筋了，药液径直注射进了心口。一阵白热的剧烈疼痛从胸部向四周辐射，他难以忍受地痛呼出声，痉挛着挣脱了Smith的掌控，倒在地板上浑身颤抖。  
  
“哦操”，Smith步步后退，“我要离开这儿。”他抱起纸箱奔向门口。  
  
“不！”，Steve大喊。他不能放Smith离开。人们可能会因此而死。即使Smith的买主改良了血清，他们也绝不可能将其用于治疗，而是会造出一批Smith这样的怪物，人形兵器、冷血杀手。而那都将是Steve的过错，如果他现在不能……站起来。他脚步虚浮地扶着实验台边缘起身，结果失手捏碎了它。他撕扯着领口——太紧了，他几乎喘不上气。  
  
“SMITH！”，他咆哮着冲向他的助手，一开始步履蹒跚，但几秒之内就找回了节奏。Smith回头看了一眼，随即一脚踢开消防楼梯井的门。Steve紧追其后，同时脑海中闪过一丝疑虑——Smith在朝楼顶方向逃窜。追逐是如此轻而易举，他的动作从未如此行云流水。他在屋顶追上了Smith，对方站在楼顶边缘，将纸箱举出护栏外悬在半空中。  
  
“放下箱子，John！你病了，你需要帮助！”  
  
John报以冷笑，晃了晃纸箱：“你再靠近的话我就把它扔出去。”  
  
“我还可以再配新的”，Steve靠近了一点，感觉自己浑身上下充满力量，能够轻而易举制服John。  
  
“你忘了大楼这一侧挨着什么了吗？”，John的嘴唇因残忍的愉悦而扭曲，“是水源，Stevie，与整个城市供水系统相连。我是不太清楚药效稀释之后具体会怎样，但肯定很有趣。”他状似随意地从纸箱里挑出几支小试管，但Steve凭借敏捷的头脑和被血清增强过的锐利目光，立即辨认出那是两种混合后会导致爆炸的化学物质。  
  
Smith把试剂瓶扔向Steve，后者只来得及抄起屋顶通风口的圆形盖子护在身前，结果被爆炸的冲击力掀翻在地。他迅速爬起来，看见Smith一边顺着楼体外部的消防梯朝下爬，一边伸手去够放在屋顶上的纸箱。“不！”，Steve掷出金属圆盖，正中纸箱，把它击飞到Smith够不着的地方。Smith咒骂着消失在视线之外。Steve奔向消防梯朝下张望，Smith已经没有了踪影。他多半是直接跳下去了，然后藏身于楼群之中的某处。Steve拿不定主意是否要继续追赶，但当下更为要紧的是把追回的药品重新锁进柜子里。然后……然后他得想办法治好他自己。那些小白鼠绝大多数只活了几个小时，他又能撑多久？  
  
即使面临死亡威胁，Steve仍然止不住地想要微笑——他毫不费力地捡起那个装满药品的纸箱，轻松得如同拎着一包面巾纸。  
  


  
  
注：以防文中表现得不够明显——英语的John Smith相当于德语的Johann Schmidt，这个野心勃勃的助手就是红骷髅。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
  
仅仅几个小时之后，Steve就已经徒手拆掉了实验室外走廊里的自动贩卖机，吃光了里面的所有东西，甚至也包括以前由于食物过敏而极力避免的那些。他无需再对任何东西过敏了。如果时间充足，他会发明一种由蔗糖和蛋白质组成的超浓缩食品，用来延缓身体机能的衰退，但他没有时间了。  
  
他采了血样，测了变化的相关性，试了几种不同药物，同时详尽地记录下自己走向死亡的过程。  
  
凌晨的时候，他终于放弃了尝试。无所谓了，根据记录的曲线，他根本不可能撑过来。他把所有配方和数据锁进更加保险的密码柜。如果Smith身上的血清副作用有Steve的一半，他就绝无可能弄开它。Steve开始感到头晕目眩，几近昏厥。他把自己连上监测设备，用的是自粘型的电极和弹力绑带，因为随着肌肉解体消失，他正在逐渐变得虚弱，很快就不会再有力气绑紧它们。他闭上双眼，尽可能舒服地躺在铺了垫子的实验台上。  
  
他指定了Pepper作为继承人，对此颇感放心。他相信她能把血清用于正途。她很坚强，非常坚强。她会明白……他微笑着，让意识滑入一种特殊状态，一种他在孩提时代摸索出的冥想方法。在冥想世界里，他的身体健康而强壮，他会找到Tony然后紧紧抱住他，那么暖和，那么美好，简简单单地抱着Tony坠入梦乡。  
  
  
  
  
什么东西嘀嗒一响，紧接着是自动喂水系统的 _潺潺水声_ ——Steve或许不得不在实验中使用小白鼠，但他会尽力确保它们得到洁净的饮水以及小白鼠所需的其他各种东西。他睁开双眼，扭头确认时间。“唔，这个时间我原本应该已经死了。”他躺在原地，快速地分析了一下自己的状况——他仍旧饥肠辘辘，但饥饿感不再盘踞于意识正中。他低头看着自己的双臂，它们瘦长而结实，并没有像死去的小白鼠那样变成皮包骨头。“好吧，劫后余生。”  
  
他小心翼翼地起身，避免弄掉任何一件监测设备。晕眩感消散了大半。他饥渴交加，骨头里残留着一丝疼痛，但并不比平时劳累过度之后更疼。他查看着设备的读数。平稳，正常……比正常还要好……如同那些小白鼠，血清带来的治愈力得以保留，他的心肺问题痊愈了。他还需要检查一下其他病状，看看过敏症是否已被治愈、他的身体能否免疫疾病。或许晚些时候吧。现在他急需找到存放在实验室里应急的备用衣物，然后给自己弄点早餐。一顿无比丰盛的早餐。  
  
  
  
出乎意料的是，他在脑电图监测仪里找到了自己奇迹般生还的原因。记录显示，他此前进入了西塔脑波状态，仅仅几秒钟后，各项生理指标就趋于平稳了。多年之前，医生曾经研究过Steve自发进入西塔脑波状态的能力。他们一度担心这是大脑病变的征兆，因为西塔脑波虽然在儿童身上很常见，在成年人身上却是异常信号。他们依次排除了机能障碍、大脑病变、中线丘脑异常和脑水肿的可能性——他们研究得非常彻底——最后一致得出结论，认为Steve只不过是拥有一种冥想本能。处于西塔状态时更容易出现灵光一闪的瞬间，所以Steve偶尔会在工作中运用这种能力。  
  
Steve伸了伸胳膊，陷入思考：倘若他能够随心所欲切换……他就能……暂时性变得强壮。这当然比不上健康来的重要，但……他将能够在实验室之外帮助他人。他并不想被当成怪胎，因此必须要做一些伪装。而且他没有持枪许可，不能携带枪支，但一块盾牌不错。他不知道该去哪里定制这种东西……用卫星电视的圆盘天线切一个出来？似乎不怎么可行。他记起Bucky认识的一些手艺人，他们能造出比真货还真的盔甲和制服。他决定弄套夸张一点的制服，这样人们就不会起疑，但他会坚持要求使用足够强韧、可以用于实战的面料。对，就这么决定了。  
  
实战。如果Smith侥幸没死，Steve会用得上这个的。尽管血清在两人身上产生的效果不尽相同，但Smith仍有可能活了下来。  
  
  
  
  
制服成品的样子确实很夸张，很好地掩饰了它的真实性能和用途。裁缝自豪地给这件作品取名叫做“美国队长”，Steve挺喜欢这个名字。他很快就熟练掌握了冥想技巧，能够在几秒钟之内化身为美国队长。制服各处藏着一些口袋，用来存放应急食品——以防“任务”的时长超出原计划。幸运的是，之后的转变并不需要消耗第一次那么多能量，他可以连续保持队长状态一整天，然后才变回Steve原本的样子。  
  
  
  
Smith接连现身了好几次，每次都更丑陋、更疯狂。Steve没能抓住他，但追捕Smith的过程中他遭遇了一些其他的反派，顺手阻止了他们的阴谋。然后不知怎的，民众开始将他视为英雄。警察会对他面露微笑，也会听从他的调遣。政客们想方设法与他握手合影。这感觉很怪异。他是Steve Rogers，那个会被忽视、被挤到一边的小个子。但没人会忽视美国队长。他一生之中不断告诉自己，他不介意别人对自己的看法，内在比外表更加重要。但很显然，现在这样要轻松得多——人们只消看他一眼，就会自然而然地尊重他。  
  
他把刚刚抓到的几个罪犯交给警局，打算找个僻静地方变回Steve Rogers。正在此时，他看见了一家商场外墙上的宽屏电视。他时常留意电视节目，因为新闻上可能会播出一些需要美国队长介入的事件。然后……他看见了Tony。脸上挂着淤青，看上去疲惫不堪，一只胳膊吊在绷带里，但却是活生生的。老天啊，Tony真的还活着。Steve目不转睛地盯着电视，直到这段新闻结束。电视里说他人在加州。Steve想起马里布豪宅，想起Tony的手机号码。天啊。他得赶紧回去给Tony打个电话。他扭头全速飞奔，越过一个个惊讶的路人。他必须马上回家，必须马上变回Steve。  
  
天啊，Tony还活着。  
  
  
  
  


注：队长上线啦！这篇里队长的变身设定挺新奇的。用原作者自己的话说，这基本上是个浩克版的美队，可以通过冥想在Steve Rogers和美国队长之间实现无缝切换XDDD  
  
很喜欢“队长注射血清是个意外”的情节设置。血清本质上是个大外挂，若非身处战争年代需要保家卫国，我相信队长永远不会主动选择给自己开挂。  
  
医学术语和动作戏简直要翻出人命了，然而自己要的授权哭着也要翻完_(:з」∠)_


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Steve不喜欢这种感觉——无所事事地等着变回自己原本的样子，但他不能以美国队长的面貌回到Steve Rogers的公寓。尽管他最终溜进自家客厅时仅仅过去了短暂的几分钟，等待的过程依然显得如此漫长。电视上正在直播新闻发布会。Tony一脸“等会儿我打算去泡个吧”的轻松表情——他总是在公众场合表现得光彩夺目，但Steve知道戴着那副Stark式面具其实很耗心力。

Steve呼叫了Tony的快捷拨号后才意识到那是对方的旧号码。那号码大概已经作废了，不是吗？即使他的手机没被炸成碎片，多半也遗失在沙漠里了。他取消了呼叫，转而打给Pepper：“Potts女士，这里是Steve，我需要联系Tony，但我没有他的号码。”

“Steve！天啊，对，联系Tony。他几乎把公司翻了个底朝天，我不知道他在想些什么。我会把他新手机的号码短信发给你，拜托劝劝他吧。我这边忙着止损，实在脱不开身。”

看啊，这就是Tony。失踪了整整三个月，一回来就开始全速运转。Steve挂掉Pepper的电话，接收了对方发来的短信。他甚至没来得及告诉Pepper，他有多为Tony的平安归来感到高兴。她这会儿显然很忙，不如晚点再打给她好了。他拨出Tony的电话，等着对面响铃，或者嗡鸣，或者振动，或者……谁知道Tony把他的新手机设置成了什么样子。他等了很久，久到如果他此刻还是美国队长的模样，恐怕会把手机捏碎。电话终于接通了：“Steve？”

“Tony！我刚才在电视上看见你了！你没事吧？”

Tony发出一声不怎么开心的短促笑声：“真有意思，你知道吗，你是头一个问我有没有事的人。”

Steve对于Tony话语中流露出来的情绪感到不安：“现在有谁跟你在一起吗？Pepper和Rhodey？你不是独自一人吧？”

“Rhodey……你知道的，他得去向长官汇报，Pepper就在附近……某处。我甩掉了Obi，但他恐怕很快就能找到我。他现在有点被我惹毛了。”

“Obi”，Steve的声音沉下去，他甚至没有试图掩饰自己对这个人的真实感受。

“是啊，Obi。你干嘛总对Obi有偏见？你甚至从未见过他。”

“我见过他，Tony。在你失踪期间。他……我觉得他不希望你平安回来。”

线路对面沉默了许久，然后Tony说道：“Obi来了，我稍后给你打回去。”

“Tony！”，Steve焦急地大喊，但太迟了，通话已经断了。他花了几分钟踱来踱去，然后拽出行李箱开始打包。

 

Steve给实验室那边打了个电话，安排后勤人员定时照看小白鼠和各种设备。他养成了化身美国队长之前预先锁好一切的习惯。自从Smith背叛后，Steve就独自进行实验。他可以通过电话和邮件处理大多数公司事务——公司可以先放一放，现在Tony更需要他。他在线购买了前往洛杉矶的最早一趟直飞航班机票，预定了租车服务，在几个屋子之间穿梭收集需要打包的物品。美国队长制服很容易打包，但盾牌就有点麻烦——最后他拆了几个纸壳箱包在盾牌外面，用胶带结结实实缠了好几圈。他没法把它随身带进客舱，只好暗自期望托运过程中不要出岔子。

Steve正在往纸箱上写航班号、贴名字和地址标签时，他的电话响了起来。他扔下油性笔拿起手机：“Tony？”

“啊，是我”，Tony听起来比半个小时前更加疲惫，“所以……嗯，刚才Obi找我……是公司的事。见鬼，那都快要变成他的公司了，如果按照投入的时间和精力来算的话。所以他很看重公司的事情。我有些新想法，但是……或许还没到合适的时机。不管怎么说……没什么要紧的，我能处理好Obi的事。唔……你这边有什么新动向吗？”

Steve话到嘴边又咽了回去。如果他能够把美国队长的事情告诉任何人的话，那就是Tony，但现在的气氛不适合谈这个。“还那样。Smith从实验室偷东西被我抓现行炒了鱿鱼。血清的研究遇到了瓶颈，我打算稍微放一放。实际上，我在纽约待得有点无聊——之前你说过邀请我去马里布，现在还作数吗？”

一阵长久的沉默，久到Steve一度以为Tony已经挂断了电话。然后Tony说：“啊，关于那个。我很想见你，但事情有点……你知道的，我最近会很忙。公司重组，还有……一些其他事。”

“那我住酒店吧”，Steve迅速接话，“我不是专程去看你的，自大狂先生。我还打算见见Pepper。”

“哦我的天，别告诉我你们两个趁我不在的时候混熟了。”

“好的，不告诉你”，Steve故意说道，为了逗笑Tony，“我来意已决，Tony，你拦不住我。你很清楚我有多固执。”

“是啊，是啊，我知道”，Tony的语调格外温柔，“到了之后打给Pepper。”

“我会的”，Steve挂掉电话，意识到自己正冲着手机傻笑。

 

Pepper亲自来机场接Steve。他刚刚把盾牌从行李传送带上弄下来——纸箱有点破损了，露出里面星星点点的红色和白色——转身就看见她站在外面。“Pepper！你是怎么找到我的？”，他费力地一手提起纸箱，一手拖着拉杆箱，面带微笑朝她走去。

她回以同样的笑容。“哦，你很好找的！我经验丰富，这么多年一直追着Tony跑……”，她的笑容暗了几分，片刻之后重新明亮起来，“你直来直去，Steve，这是我喜欢你的原因之一。”

Steve大笑：“走吧，我得去取一下预定的车子。”

“事实上，不必了，Tony已经替你取消掉了”，Pepper耸耸肩，“我猜他对于不让你去马里布借宿心存愧疚，所以特意派我和Happy接你入住香芬宾馆的总统套房。直到他决定从工作间钻出来重见天日之前，都由我们俩负责照顾你的生活需求。”Pepper从他手上接过装着盾牌的纸箱开始往外走，Steve别无选择只得跟上。“但我恐怕他就像只冬眠的土拨鼠，一时半刻不会出来的。”

“香芬宾馆的总统套房”，Steve无奈地摇摇头，“Tony能别这么夸张吗？”然后他就看见Happy站在一辆劳斯莱斯幻影旁边扶着后门。“显然他做不到。”

 

他们三人一走进酒店套间，屋里的电话就响了起来。Steve花了点时间找到话机的位置。他拿起听筒，以为是礼宾部的迎宾服务——考虑到这家酒店的豪奢程度，他们没准会提供免费的交响音乐会门票。“你好？这里是Steve Rogers。”

“嘿，Steve！”，Tony说道，“所以，旅途顺利吗？天气貌似还不错。”

Steve听见通话背景里充斥着机械噪音，似乎是某种比Tony的宠物机械手更高端的东西：“旅途不错，飞机餐不错，豪车接机不错，奢华套房也不错。但我什么时候才能亲眼看看你好不好，Tony？ ”

“嗯……唔……”

“Jarvis喜欢我。我敢打赌，就算你告诉他把我关在门外，他也不会照做的。”

“你打算怎么办，穿上忍者服顺着岩壁爬上来吗？”

“如果你非要逼我出此下策的话，我会的。但我确信Pepper会愿意伸出援手。”

“我不需要保姆。我把自己平安弄回家了，完全有能力照看自己！”

Steve思索片刻，使出了杀手锏：“我带披萨过来，放双份乳酪。”

Tony叹了口气：“好吧，随便，你明天可以过来一趟，但不能留下过夜。我真的需要尽快补上之前落下的工作进度。”

“棒极了，明天见”，Steve咧开嘴角笑了，朝Pepper和Happy比了个胜利手势。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Happy开车把Steve送到Tony的马里布豪宅门口。Steve冲真正的感应探头而不是旁边摆样子的赝品笑了笑：“Jarvis，开门，披萨要凉了。”他朝披萨盒顶的纸袋偏了偏头，“蒜香卷饼。”门锁咔哒一声弹开了。Steve转身告诉Happy：“我可能不需要搭车回去。”

“加油，先生！”，Happy揶揄地笑着钻回劳斯莱斯里。

Steve走进房子四下张望。一切看起来与半年前他来拜访时并无不同，只不过整栋大宅里没有一名保镖，甚至连个应门的活人都没有——只有Jarvis，但Jarvis恐怕应付不了有预谋的绑架者。他皱起眉头：“Tony！”他走向桌边放下披萨盒子。“披萨来了”，他在沙发上坐下，尽力压抑住呼之欲出的不安。他听见Tony以往常那种一步两三级台阶的步伐跑上楼梯，心里稍稍踏实了一点。“嘿”，Steve打了个招呼。Tony套着三件上衣，最里层是灰色的长袖针织衫，中间是深灰色的七分袖衬衫，最外头是一件普通的黑色T恤。

“嘿”，Tony笑着走到桌旁，伸手拿了一块卷饼，“多谢，Steve，你气色不错。”他咬了一口卷饼，顺势坐在桌子上，带着那种浮夸的魅力和光彩。他的脸上仍然挂着没完全消失的淤青，双手以及露在袖口外面的一小截腕子上有好几处割伤。

“是啊，终于解决了过敏问题”，Steve打开披萨盒取出一块，放在餐巾纸上递给Tony，“给，吃得斯文点。”

“一点都不怀念你对我指手画脚的日子”，Tony抱怨着，但还是接过餐巾纸和披萨，每咬一口都要抬头看一眼Steve。

沉默变得有点尴尬。“这是什么新的着装潮流吗？”，Steve朝Tony身上层层叠叠的衣服比了比。

“呃，事实上，我的胸口出了点状况……没什么大碍”，看到Steve紧张地坐直，Tony连忙补充，“就是……阿富汗的山洞里总是很阴冷。”

“噢”，看来主要是心理创伤，Steve心想，“我可以帮你按摩一下，暖和起来就好了。”他露出笑容。

“是啊，我敢打赌肯定很有用”，Tony耸耸肩，“谢谢你带披萨过来，改天换我请客。”他站了起来。

“什么？”，Steve茫然地跟着起身，“你要去哪儿？”

“接着干活。我告诉过你，最近会比较忙。”

“Tony，你被人绑架失踪了整整三个月。我不能把你一个人留在这里！”，Steve的下巴绷紧了。就算会惹Tony不高兴，他也必须实话实说。“这样子很不安全，你的保镖都去哪儿了？”

Tony开始一步步后退，手里仍然捏着那块披萨：“你知道吗，我那时坐在一辆全副武装的军车里，被一整队全副武装的军人层层保护。他们中大多数人都牺牲了。其中三个战士和我坐在同一辆悍马里。都是好小伙，帅气勇敢聪明风趣的好小伙。你猜他们牺牲前的最后一个念头是什么？是保护平民。而那个平民就是我。这种事情绝对不能重演，Steve，尤其不能发生在你身上。Jarvis会把房子设成一级警戒状态，我不会有事的。”

“Tony……”，Steve叹气，无奈地摊开双手，“好吧，我承认我帮不上什么忙，但我这次带了一位朋友过来，他是训练有素的战士。我救过他的性命，所以他欠我一个大人情。如果你打算外出，拜托一定要告诉我，我让他陪你一起去。他会很乐意保护你的。”

Tony停下脚步，疑惑地看着Steve：“你救了某人的性命？谁？”

“我不能告诉你他的名字。他那时生命垂危，自愿参与超级血清实验。尽管血清救活了他，但这种做法本身是违反医德的，而且还有一些副作用。为了保护我，他决意不公开自己的身份。”至少Tony被勾起了好奇心，待在原地等着听下文。“他最近几个月……都在纽约市打击犯罪。你可以叫Jarvis查一查美国队长。”

“美国队长”，Tony眨了眨眼，“你是认真的吗？”

“是的。拜托了，Tony。”

Tony耸耸肩：“我会考虑你的建议。Jarvis，打给Happy，让他送Rogers先生回酒店。”他赶在Steve跟上来之前一溜烟下楼钻进了工作间。

Steve叹了口气，盖好披萨盒。“Jarvis，麻烦提醒Tony剩下的披萨都留在这儿了。你知道的，他忙起来……就算是凉披萨也比Dummy做的那些混合果蔬汁要好。”

“没问题，Rogers先生。Happy在外面等您。”

“那我走了”，Steve摇摇头，走出门外。Tony是个顽固的家伙，好吧，那就比比看，在这方面他们两个究竟谁能更胜一筹。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Steve回到酒店套房时，Pepper正在那里等着他。“我很抱歉”，她说，“我本来希望他能让你留宿的。”

从她波澜不惊的表现来看，Steve猜测Happy已经把自己碰软钉子的事情汇报给她了。他耸耸肩，走向行李箱。行李都还没拆开，为他的下一步计划省去了一些麻烦。“他去看过医生了吗？”，Steve根本无需询问Tony是否接受过心理咨询，因为Tony宁可自断其腕也不会去的。

“嗯，在阿富汗的时候有医疗人员帮他处理过了”，Pepper一脸不悦，这意味着所谓的处理多半只是草草应急，“我试着把他弄去医院，但他不愿意。”

“你知道他为何用层层衣服裹着胸口吗？是心理原因，还是他身上确实有伤？”

Pepper畏缩了一下：“他……那……那是Tony的私事，我无权置评。如果连我都背弃了他的信任，他就真的无人可信了。”

这很伤人。没错，Pepper比Steve早认识Tony许多年，但Steve原以为他和Tony正在建立某种……好吧，公平点，他也没把自己的秘密告诉Tony不是吗？他有自己的正当理由，说不定Tony也有。“好吧，我不会立刻回纽约，以防Tony回心转意，允许我留下帮忙。但我不能住在这里，你懂的。”他把行李箱和装盾牌的纸箱搬到套房门口。

“我明白。需要帮你在别处定个房间吗？”

“不用，我叫辆出租，看看司机有没有推荐的酒店。你有我的号码，需要的话就打给我”，他微笑着，“哪怕是打来抱怨Tony快把你逼疯了也没问题。”他放下东西张开双臂，Pepper上前一步拥抱了他。

“谢了”，她柔声说，“说不定我会需要的。”

 

离Tony的豪宅最近的住处是一家那种墙上挂着便宜相片的普通连锁酒店。环境还算干净——这是额外福利，因为Steve当下的首要关注点还是位置的优越性，其他一切都可以从简。他办理了入住手续，放下行李，连上wifi，然后吃了点特制的高能量食品，变成美国队长。他在制服外面套上常服，口袋里塞了点吃的以备不时之需，随即重新叫了另一辆出租车。制服的红色靴子可能有点惹眼，但人们通常会在美国队长走近时抬头行注目礼，很难注意到他的脚下。

他们驶到一家脏兮兮的俱乐部附近，司机朝门口停着的一排摩托车挥了挥手：“你确定找对地方了吗？伙计，这些人可不怎么喜欢外来的观光客，场面可能会变得很难看的。”

“我会和这些守法公民们相安无事的”，Steve微笑着给了司机一大笔小费，在离这家俱乐部几个街区的地方下了车。

“好吧，你的命你做主。祝好运！”，司机说着便开走了。

一等到出租车驶离视线范围，Steve就戴好制服头罩大步走向俱乐部，试图让自己别感觉像是欢度万圣夜的大龄儿童。几颗戴机车头盔的脑袋齐刷刷转过来面向他，好几只手按住了腰间的枪套。场面难看，哈，确实有可能。

Steve径直走向离自己最近的一名机车手，一位穿着带“铁血兄弟会机车俱乐部”字样皮夹克的女人，对她说道：“我知道这样有点冒昧，但我是纽约机车俱乐部的会员，我需要你们的帮助。”

女人摘掉头盔。“我听说过你们”，她的声音无动于衷，“但从没听说过你们有戴面具的风俗。你想干嘛？”

“嗯，我更像是荣誉会员”，Steve掏出钱夹，抽出里面那张纽约执法者机车俱乐部授予美国队长的会员证，递给女人，“我来这里执行任务，不能随身带着机车，没有身份证件也无法买或租到车子，所以希望能跟你们借一辆。”

“哈”，女人仔细审视着那张会员证，随后又仔细审视Steve本人，“美国队长？”

“我可以按原价购买，全款付清，以防万一还不了车子——我开起车来有点狂野。”

“在这儿稍等”，她迈下车子走进俱乐部。

Steve努力让自己融入这里的氛围，但他做不到。在纽约，警察已经对他习以为常，但在这里他感觉自己是个格格不入的怪人。俱乐部里传出一阵吵嚷，他警觉起来，一边随时准备撤离，一边后悔为何没随身带上盾牌。他的盾牌并非刀枪不入，但至少能够干扰敌人的瞄准。不过……应该没人会因为着装怪异就朝他开枪。又不是说他犯了事，比如冒充警官什么的。

一分多钟之后，俱乐部的双层门打开了，一群人蜂拥而出，其中大多数是身穿同款夹克的男人。Steve一眼认出了其中的头领——不是一群人之中最高、最壮、最老的那个，但却带着一种毋庸置疑的领袖气场。他站直身子，准备迎接将要发生的事情。

“你就是美国队长？”，领头的男人怀疑地问道。

“是的，先生，人们确实如此称呼我”，Steve不确定这群警官是否会被“队长”的名号冒犯到——这只是个虚衔而已，并没有官方颁发的徽章，因此他澄清道，“就像‘嘎嘣脆队长’那种队长。”（注：Captain Crunch是一个早餐谷物品牌）

人群后面传出一声轻笑。Steve的本意不是讲笑话，只是……想要表明这是个代号，仅此而已。

“证明给我们看”，领头的男人说道。

“呃，好吧”，几名警官正坐在各自的机车上围观。他走向最近的一辆——那是辆重型机车，比正规的警用机车重得多，机车主人是一位体格足够参加奥运会举重比赛的高大黑人警官。“劳驾一下，长官”，Steve说着紧紧抓住机车，连车带人缓缓举到半空中，转身面向领头的男人。

 

被一群警察护送着前往Tony的豪宅，这有点尴尬，但同时也有助于Steve更好地了解附近的治安状况。Steve已经脱掉了套在外面的常服，戴上了随机车（正是他举起来的那辆）附赠的深蓝色头盔。他得承认，和一群机车党一起在晴朗的天空下沿西海岸高速公路飙车是种享受。以前……他在市区骑单车出门都得提前查好花粉预报。

抵达Tony的私家车道之后，他与新朋友们挥手告别、分道扬镳，然后把车子停在正门附近。“Rogers先生派我过来”，他像初次拜访的人一样左顾右盼，努力作出一副被提前告知过Jarvis的存在但不清楚摄像头具体位置的模样，“我来拜访Stark先生，如果他现在有空的话。”

Jarvis如往常一样波澜不惊地问道：“请问您怎么称呼呢，先生？”

老好人Jarvis。“美国队长。”

Jarvis停顿的时间有点长得不合时宜。“好的，我会告知Stark先生您已抵达，队长。”

Steve开始后悔为何没给自己起个低调点的超级英雄名号。流浪者（Nomad）这名字就挺不错的，再配上一身纯黑的忍者制服。好吧，如果哪天美国队长需要休假，流浪者可以接手他的任务。

门锁弹开了：“Stark先生现在可以见您。”

“谢了”，Steve走进房间环顾四周，提醒自己径直往前，而不要直接拐去通往工作间的楼梯。从门口的位置是看不见那些楼梯的，而且美国队长也不应该知道Tony平时在哪里消磨时间。

“队长？”，Tony一步三级地爬上台阶，步履比之前Steve来访时轻快些，但整个人看上去却更加疲倦了。他仍然身穿层层叠叠的上衣，但这回全是黑色的，所以不太显眼。

“Stark先生”，Steve转过身，礼貌地伸出右手。

Tony假装没看见，直到Steve放下手臂。“Steve逼你过来的？我得承认，这家伙很固执”，他绕着Steve转了一圈，放肆地打量着他，“你不是有个大飞盘吗？怎么，遗失在谁家屋顶上了？”

Steve叹了口气。Tony会为了赶他走而装成个混蛋。“我没带盾牌过来。如果你想玩抛接飞盘的话，我可以回去取。”

Tony歪着头：“不用了。我见过你用盾的样子，它好像不怎么牢靠，碳钢做的？”

“是”，定制盾牌花费不菲，而且Steve觉得它挺结实的。但对Tony而言，它大概只比玩具好那么一丁点，“挺实用的。”

“你从中能得到些什么回报呢？我是说当超级英雄。又没人给你发工资，除非把被你拯救的小婴儿黏黏糊糊的吻也算作工资。”

“事实上，我确实把那些视为一种回报。我曾濒临死亡，而人在死神面前会思考生命的意义。究其本质，没有什么比帮助他人更重要了。每一天都是一件馈赠，应当将其用于正途。我……我不会把Rogers先生赋予的能力用于其他目的，那么做是不道德的。”

“所以说，你来这里帮我是出于对Rogers的感激，仅此而已？知恩图报？”

“你对Rogers先生而言非常重要，先生。他……你失踪期间他非常想念你，想念得几乎发狂。如果你能至少同意在出门时接受我的护卫，他会好受一些。”

“我不需要你的保护。但……如果要出门的话我会给你打电话的。你有正常的衣服吗，还是说我得跟裹着国旗的你一起出门？”

“我有正常的衣服，但这制服能提供防护。”

Tony大摇其头：“你开玩笑呢？这甚至都不是凯夫拉纤维做的。Jarvis！你量好亮片队长的尺寸了吗？”

“请放心，Sir。”

Tony笑了：“是啊，你办事我放心。”他朝Steve随意挥了挥手：“明天下午再来，我会给你弄套比紧身衣和烤盘强点的装备。”说完就转身下楼去了。

“谢谢，Stark先生”，Steve在他身后说道。好吧，他还是没能留下过夜，但至少他得以欣赏Tony的屁股。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Steve正在笔记本电脑上和纽约的公司员工讨论问题，他的手机响了起来。铃声是很久之前Tony设置的，歌名叫“天才的爱”。他确信Tony不是因为喜欢这首歌的缘故才选了它。Steve对这个小小的恶作剧听之任之了，因为这完全是Tony的行事风格，总能引得他不由自主微笑。

“嘿，Tony”，他接起电话，“美国队长告诉我，你答应给他做一块新盾牌。我猜你们相处得还算融洽？”

“嗯，你知道，你的朋友就是我的朋友……他只是你朋友而已吗？我的意思是，他很帅气，人也不错，所以如果……嗯，我能理解的。”

Tony因为Steve的另一重身份而吃醋了。这令Steve有点受宠若惊——以一种诡异的方式。“哦，天哪，不是的。队长是我的哥们。”

“噢。好吧，如果你……也没关系，我是说，我失踪了很久，而且出事之前我们彼此也没承诺过什么……而且我现在不能……我最近真的很忙，所以我们不能在一起。”Tony听起来痛苦万分，他在竭力用不着边际的闲话掩饰这一点。

“Tony，我没有跟别人在一起。”

“我让你曾经沧海难为水了，是吧？”

Steve大笑：“你这自大狂。”但他承认Tony所言非虚。“我不是那种热爱交际的类型，而且公司事务一直很忙。”

“是啊。你大概……应该回纽约去照看生意。我能理解你必须要过来亲眼看看我，但现在你也看见了，我平安无事，而且我甚至可以让你的星条旗男神陪我待一阵子，直到他厌倦为止。因为真的，之前找我麻烦的那群人已经没法再惹是生非了，不用担心。”

“加州挺不错的，我没准会去海滩上晒晒太阳。”

“会晒伤的。”

“你可以来一起晒，顺便帮我涂防晒霜。”

一阵长久到尴尬的沉默，然后Tony说道：“我不能。呃……我得走了，Dummy正在欺负多功能搅拌机，而且搅拌机好像还反击了。”

Steve完全不知道Tony是怎么想的，但显而易见，Tony不想让自己留在垂手可及的地方。可惜这一次Steve不打算任由Tony自行解决问题。“你没在生我的气了吧？”

“生你的气？”，Tony听上去很困惑，“我为什么要生你的气，Steve？”

“嗯……”，他不确定该不该说，但话已至此，“之前，你觉得我……试图对你说教。那不是我的本意，真的。”

“哦，哦，那个啊。我就是一团糟，但我会努力变好的”，Tony叹气，“事情有点复杂，相信我，我必须独自解决这个。”

“好的，我尊重你的选择，Tony，但如果有什么是我能帮上忙的，打电话给我。”

“没准我会的。谢了，Steve，拜拜。”

Steve真心希望Tony能接受别人的帮助。他总是倾向于自己搞定一切——他在机械方面的造诣确实无人能及，但涉及到人际关系就很难说了。

 

第二天，美国队长再次骑机车造访马里布大宅，他提前打了个电话，确保Tony记得他要来。不是说Tony像老教授一样健忘，只不过……他太专注的时候往往会忽略时间的流逝。Pepper给Steve讲过一些故事，关于Tony忙于工作而错过了重大节日，包括那些他原本应该出席重要活动的日子。她还说过，她宁可自己没有提醒Tony，而是任由他忘记去阿富汗做军火展示这回事。但那天午餐之后Obi态度强硬地特意嘱咐她，让Jarvis提醒Tony不要忘记行程。Steve简直想要咒骂Obi。

“Stark先生？”，Steve把车子停好，走向门口。这一次，门锁径自弹开了。

“Stark先生在工作间等您”，Jarvis说，“楼梯在左手边。”

“噢，多谢”，Steve快速拾级而下，敲了敲玻璃。从他的位置看去，“车库”与往常并无二致。Tony在工作台前忙碌着，背对门口。“Stark先生？我是美国队长，可以进来吗？”

“别搞得这么正式，队长”，Tony转身面向他，随手清空了正在使用的显示屏，“进来参观一下Tony叔叔给你做的新玩具。”

Steve很庆幸他戴着制服头罩，因为Tony的调情语调总能让他脸红，哪怕是在开玩笑。“我希望它们适合我的年龄段。”

Tony微微一笑：“绝对安全，我保证。它们块头太大了，肯定不会被误吞。”

很好，到此为止了，Steve不会再给Tony更多调侃的话柄。他的脸大概热得足以被红外传感器识别了。“我……”

Tony大笑：“好吧，你是对的，我得严肃点，我完全可以严肃起来。”他站起身，走向另一边的工作台。“盾在这里，材质是航天合金，钢材在它面前就像瓦楞纸板一样。先凑合用，等我找到更好的材料再升级”，他拿起一块沿用了旧图案的新盾牌，扔给Steve。

Steve条件反射般地接住，然后伸手挽住皮带。新盾牌比他预料的要轻一些，他皱起眉头：“它有多结实？”

“下至小口径手枪，上至军用重型机枪，在这上面连道划痕都留不下。但不建议你用它对抗火箭炮或者穿甲弹。我把说明书和实弹测试结果都打印出来了，你可以稍后自己看看。这件制服是用BTK纤维和合金织成”，Tony拎起一件美国队长制服上衣，配色和旧的那件一模一样，但衣料随动作闪着微弱的光泽。

“BTK是什么意思？”

“意思是比凯夫拉更棒的纤维。这东西还没开始对外销售，公司的人还在绞尽脑汁想给它取个拉风的商品名。你干嘛不试穿一下呢？”（注：BTK = Better Than Kevlar）

“当然，多谢”，Steve上前接过自己的新制服，“呃，我去哪儿换衣服比较好？”

“你害羞了？军营生活也没能让你脸皮变厚吗？”

“你或许能猜到，Stark先生，我没受过军事训练”，Steve不确定Tony是在跟他调情，亦或是在试图把他赶走，亦或二者都有，“但如果你不介意，我可以就在这儿脱。”他虚张声势，希望能吓退Tony。

“噢，请便”，Tony笑得很甜。

Steve有种自掘坟墓的感觉。不过，干嘛不呢？Tony已经见过他的裸体那么多次，还有什么好害羞的？又不是说Tony能认得出他是谁——除非他摘掉头罩露出脸来。美国队长的五官或许更有棱角些，但总体而言仍然是Steve Rogers的模样。他只留头罩，把其他衣服脱了个精光，再重新穿上新制服。他的身体在Tony的注视下起了反应，但没什么好羞愧的——被Tony Stark用那样的目光打量着，恐怕没有谁能无动于衷。

“唔……”，Tony缓步上前，绕着他走了一圈，“感觉怎么样？松紧程度如何？影响动作吗？来嘛，动动看，让我瞧瞧这些超弹力纤维的弹性到底怎么样。”

Steve没答话，但他不由自主地翻了个白眼：“Stark先生，我不知道Rogers先生是否跟你解释清楚了，但我不是个真人尺寸的可动模型。”

“当然不是，你比真人尺寸大一圈呢”，Tony摇摇头，“好吧，你是对的，我玩笑开过头了。不过你真的应该试一套动作，不然我们无从知道这身新制服是否需要调整。我设计时预留了肌肉活动的余地，但那都是基于理论推测，而不是实验数据。”

“好吧，退后点，我需要空间”，然后Steve……嗯……他只是个凡人，无法克制内心深处的炫耀欲望，所以他做了一连串后翻、空翻、跳跃以及其他各种能够展示肌肉、平衡性和反射弧的体操动作。这件事本身就很令人愉快，何况还有Tony在一旁观看、被震得哑口无言。当Steve翻完最后几个跟头，面带笑意地稳稳落在工作台上，Tony不由自主地后退了小半步。他自己的眼睛、他的小机器人们、甚至连同Jarvis的传感器，全都目不转睛地黏在Steve身上。

“制服很棒”，Steve说道。一阵饥饿感袭来，他意识到自己维持美国队长状态的时间有点长了。“抱歉”，他捡起旧制服的腰带——人们多半以为里面装着各式工具和武器——取出几包高能量食物。“我饭量有点大”，他正吃着第二块，Tony递给他一瓶水，“谢了。”

Tony注视着Steve一饮而尽，然后又继续吃了好几块。

“这碍事吗？”，Tony指着Steve手中的食物包。

“嗯”，Steve承认。他不打算告诉其他任何人，但Tony——Tony能帮军方保守秘密，自然也不会跟媒体八卦美国队长的弱点。“我的新陈代谢很快，如果无法及时补充热量……可能会送命。所以，别告诉别人。”

Tony点点头，无意识地抬起一只手轻轻拂过自己的胸口：“放心。”


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
  
Steve动身离开之前，Tony心情不错，但同时似乎因为急于回到秘密项目上继续工作而有些心不在焉。Steve说道：“Rogers先生告诉我，你的电脑跟真人没什么区别。”他用上了那种“喔，这些亮闪闪的灯是干嘛用的？”的无辜语调，因为他早些时候意识到一件事，那就是每当人们看见美国队长的一身健美肌肉，就会不由自主地假定他脑袋不怎么灵光。或许他们以为美国队长把所有时间都用来健身了，因此目不识丁？他不觉得Tony会是个例外，尤其是考虑到相对于Tony而言，绝大多数人的脑袋都算不上灵光。但另一方面，绝大多数人都有起码的自理能力，不会像Tony这样忘我工作，丝毫不知疲倦。  
  
“你说Jarvis吗？Jarvis不是电脑，他使用电脑，就如同你使用你的身体”，Tony抬头向Steve投去赞许的一瞥，“但没错，他跟真人没多少区别。”  
  
“所以他能在你的命令之外独立思考决策？”  
  
Tony翻了个白眼：“我们要开始讨论天网的问题了吗？”（注：天网是电影《终结者》中的人工智能防御系统，设计初衷是保护人类，结果却适得其反，有点类似奥创）  
  
“谢谢，Sir”，Jarvis干巴巴地说，“我对当前的职责很满意，没兴趣称霸全球。”  
  
Steve眨眨眼，努力用惊诧掩饰笑意：“呃，我只是……我只是想知道你能不能设个提醒，让Jarvis在你出门的时候给我打个电话。”  
  
“设提醒？像设闹钟那样？”，Tony冲Steve笑了笑，“没问题。嘿，Jarvis，队长之前来过电话，你有他的手机号码。无论何时，只要我钻出地下巢穴重新投入人类社会的怀抱，你就给好队长打个电话。”  
  
“谢谢，Stark先生”，Steve说道。  
  
“叫我Tony就好。叫‘Stark先生’总让我想起我爸。”  
  
“好吧，谢了，Tony，还有多谢你做了这些新装备”，Steve伸出右手。Tony迟疑片刻后伸手握住。Steve小心翼翼地控制着力道——他第一次用血清增强过的身体拾起一枚鸡蛋时不小心捏碎了它。“那么，再会。”  
  
  
  
  
Pepper对Steve有所保留，并未把一切都告诉他，但还是出于信任透露了一点内情——Tony的确忙于正事，没在自怨自艾，也没在暗地里酗酒。Steve感到些许欣慰，但这远远不够。他痛恨Tony用酒精把生活搞得一团糟的样子，但至少那还属于他 _熟悉_ 的范畴。Tony刚刚从绑架中脱险，如果他抵不住诱惑重回酒精的怀抱，Steve并不会感到意外。但他没那么做，Steve对于他为何要闭门谢客简直毫无头绪。  
  
Steve决定应Pepper的邀请前去出席一场慈善活动。他不喜欢跟Obi共处一室，因为这个男人总是侵犯他人的私人空间，偶尔还会表现出一些轻微的施虐倾向。之前在Tony宣布公司新方向的那场新闻发布会上，镜头就曾捕捉到Obi“友好”地抓着Tony受伤打绷带的那只胳膊。但这场慈善活动本身是件善举，这是Tony今年第三次为消防员家属基金会募捐。Rogers医药有充足的理由前来捧场。此刻他正边与Pepper交谈边小口啜饮加青柠的汤力水，他的手机——美国队长的手机——在燕尾服口袋里振了起来。“抱歉，我得接个电话”，不是Jarvis就是Tony，没有别人知道这个号码。他匆匆走开几步，Pepper立即礼貌地转而与旁边的一位女士交谈。  
  
“Stark先生刚刚离开了宅邸，他打算去迪士尼音乐厅出席慈善活动”，Jarvis说完就挂断了。唔，Pepper并不知道Tony要来，否则她会提前告诉Steve。所以Tony一定又是躲着保镖偷溜出来的。Steve得去停在几个街区外的旅行车上取他的美国队长制服和机车——会场的代客泊车服务不怎么适合有秘密身份的人。他回到Pepper身旁：“很抱歉我得早走，有些突发状况急需处理。”  
  
Pepper点点头：“公务？”  
  
“是啊，时间紧迫”，他耸耸肩，“没关系，反正我也不太会跳舞。”  
  
  
  
  
Steve不太担心Tony在路上遇到危险，因为无论清醒还是酒醉，Tony都毫无疑问能够开好一辆高速行驶的车子。交警或许会要求他靠边停车接受盘问，但Tony向来很擅长运用魅力摆脱这类麻烦。Steve并不觉得会出什么事，就只是……他之前险些失去了Tony，现在对方又一副拒人千里之外的样子，他想要暗中照看Tony，这能让他感觉好受些。再说，这也是Tony自那次新闻发布会之后首次踏出家门。因此，Steve暗中“变身”为美国队长，骑上机车潜伏在音乐厅附近，警戒模式全开。  
  
Tony驾着他最爱的跑车，打扮得体光彩照人。他戴着那层公众场合的假面，整个人显得轻松愉快、闪闪发亮。Obi正在音乐厅外的台阶上和一位记者交谈。Steve仍然不喜欢这个男人，不喜欢他虚假的笑容以及跟Tony说话时那种居高临下的腔调。Tony停下脚步与Obi说了两句话，然后他的身影便消失在了音乐厅里。他说他只待一小会儿，而且Steve知道Tony并不喜欢出席这类活动，所以他大概过一个小时左右就会离开。Steve打算保持观望，等到Tony安全离场后再找地方变回原本的样子。坐在机车上警戒并不需要消耗太多能量。  
  
Obi仍在滔滔不绝地给记者讲故事，然而仅仅几分钟之后，Tony就再次出现在门口。Steve站了起来。他没想到Tony这么快就要离开，而且Tony脸上……面无表情，有什么事情不太对头。Steve谨慎观望着——Obi用侵略性的动作一把搂过Tony，一边摆好姿势迎接记者的相机，一边用锋利的言辞在他背后补刀。Steve很清楚公司对Tony有多重要，而Obi竟然站在那里，大言不惭地宣布自己将要接管公司领导权，走上一条Tony绝不会赞同的发展道路。Steve不了解内情，也不知道格米拉在哪里，但把Tony设计的武器卖给出价最高的人……作出这种两面三刀的决定时，Obi恐怕根本不在乎是否会害无辜的人送命。Tony一向坚持原则，只把武器用于保护美利坚和她的人民。Obi这混蛋究竟都做了些什么？  
  
Steve克制住冲上去逼Obi解释的冲动。此时更为重要的是跟紧Tony，确保他平安返回家中。但……一个心情不佳的Tony Stark开着一辆顶级豪华跑车，Steve的机车无论如何也跟不上。几分钟后，他只得眼睁睁地看着跑车消失在视线之外，但还是固执地继续朝大宅方向开去，因为他知道自己能够在那里找到Tony。  
  
他走向大门：“Jarvis，这里是美国队长，让我进去。”  
  
“抱歉，先生，我不能让您进去。”  
  
“好吧，那你告诉我，Tony在里面吗？”  
  
“很抱歉，Sir命令我不得泄露他的行踪。”  
  
“该死”，Steve握紧拳头，但克制着自己没有砸向门板。他来回踱了几步，随即走下斜坡来到车库和工作间外面，透过窗户朝里张望。那辆银色的跑车停在里面，所以Tony肯定已经到家了。然而当他转到通往车库的私家车道那边，却看见天花板上有个大洞，一辆赛车被砸得稀烂。“真见鬼”，他走进车库。  
  
“先生！”，Jarvis出言阻止，“您没有进入的权限。”  
  
“Jarvis，你没看见天花板上有个洞吗！Tony在哪儿？他没事吧？”，他往前走了几步，看见通往楼上生活区域的那扇玻璃门也碎了一地。“这是谁干的？有人劫持了Tony吗？”Steve考虑要不要报警，因为美国队长毕竟不是职业侦探。  
  
“房子里的……改造，全都出自Sir的手笔。他外出处理事务，临走时并未告知预计的返家时间。”  
  
“外出？怎么走的？所有的车子都停在这里。是Happy开车来接他？叫的出租？徒步？还是从悬崖上纵身跳下去了？”，Steve无法放任一个会在自家墙上炸出破洞的Tony Stark独自在外游荡。  
  
“很抱歉，但我不能提供更多信息了。”  
  
“你应该告诉我。Tony保证过，在他外出时你会告知我。”一阵长久的沉默，Steve不确定自己能否说服Jarvis吐露Tony的行踪。  
  
最后，Jarvis不情不愿地承认：“Stark先生的确离开了宅邸。”  
  
Steve叹了口气。他既无法一直保持美国队长的状态，又不能在Jarvis的摄像头底下变回Steve。“好吧，我先回去把情况汇报给Rogers先生，听听他的意见。如果他过来，你能让他进去吗？”  
  
Jarvis的声音里充满真诚的歉意：“Stark先生外出时只有三个人拥有大宅的权限，而Rogers先生并非其中之一。”  
  
“让我猜猜看——拥有权限的人是Potts女士、Rhodes上校和Stane先生？”  
  
“正确，先生。”  
  
“好吧”，看来Steve得回到募捐派对上把Pepper找来。他才不会问Obi帮忙呢。


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
  
Pepper正对着一杯马丁尼愁眉不展，看见Steve过来，她立即放下酒杯。“Tony刚才还在这里，但他一言不发地离开了。你知道出了什么事吗？”  
  
“不清楚。我看到他出门时情绪不佳，所以派了美国队长跟着他。队长随他一路回到大宅，发现Tony的车子好好停在车库里，但他本人却不在。队长说那里看起来……”，Steve咽下后半句的“像是被轰炸过”，取而代之说出口的是：“嗯，他的工作间受到了一些损毁。Jarvis告诉队长那是Tony出门之前自己弄的。但Jarvis不允许队长在房子里等Tony回来。”  
  
Pepper尖锐地倒吸一口冷气，端起马丁尼一饮而尽：“我的天啊……咱们走，Jarvis会让我进门的。”她匆匆奔向音乐厅大门，Steve紧随其后。  
  
  
  
  
“我不确定该不该让你一起进Tony的工作间”，快到大宅时Pepper说道。他们开的是Pepper的车——Steve不知道要怎么解释自己的机车和旅行车，因此托辞说自己今天是打车来的。Pepper抱歉地看着Steve：“Tony最近在忙一个秘密项目，他甚至没有告诉Obi。”  
  
Steve感到有点受伤，但还是点点头：“可以理解。我在外面等你。”他坐在起居室的沙发上，背对着天花板和地板的破洞，还有那堆曾经是一架三角钢琴的碎木残骸。这架毁掉的琴是Tony给Obi准备的，所以Steve心里有种奇特的愉悦。与此同时，他和Tony的吉他则都完好无损地挂在远处的墙上。  
  
Pepper笑得有点悲伤：“我去看看他有没有让Jarvis留口信，马上就回来。”  
  
Steve再次点点头，抵挡着想要起身踱步的焦虑感。几分钟后，Pepper回来了：“你说得对，工作间里乱七八糟的，我不……我近来越发不明白Tony在想些什么了。”  
  
“噢，那不新奇，他向来不遵循常理”，Steve试图活跃气氛，“他会没事的。”他轻轻拍了拍Pepper的手，开始谈论自己在纽约现代艺术博物馆看过的一场展出。  
  
  
  
  
起初，Steve以为那是架偏离航线的客机。但随着声音越来越近，Pepper不安地看了他一眼，站起身来：“不可能，就算是Tony也不会这么……”  
  
紧接着一道金红色的影子穿过了屋顶上的洞，径直撞进楼下的工作间。Steve顾不上权限问题了，他从沙发上一跃而起奔向楼下。Jarvis似乎说了些什么，Pepper也在他身后高声呼喊，但Steve全都无暇顾及。他穿过一地碎玻璃，随即猛地停下脚步——一个机器人砸在之前那辆蓝色赛车顶上，这回那车子算是彻底报废了。Dummy用灭火器朝机器人一阵猛喷，对方栽了下来，一头撞在车门上。  
  
“你是什么？”，Steve抄起一支扳手逼近，“你把Tony怎样了？”机器人转身面对Steve，Steve绷紧身体，准备先发制人。机器人亮闪闪的……眼睛？或者至少是眼睛部位的指示灯……凝视着他。  
  
“不！不，别打他……呃，别打它”，Pepper紧跟Steve冲了下来，“这是Tony的产品，就是他最近一直忙的那个秘密项目，它是……无害的。”  
  
“无害？它弄穿了房子，而且跟Tony的失踪绝对脱不了干系！”，Steve双手握紧那支扳手。  
  
“Stark先生处境很安全”，机器人用一种酷似Tony的语调说道，“我服从他的指令。”  
  
“Tony？”，Steve向前走了一步。  
  
“Stark先生为我配备了他自己的声音”，机器人从赛车残骸里挣扎着脱身，“正是我的原型机辅助他逃离了阿富汗。”它朝Steve的方向歪了歪头：“我比美国队长更有资格作为他的保镖。等到Stark先生召唤我的时候，我自然会把他从藏身之处带回这里。”  
  
“他人在哪儿？”，Steve用不容置疑的命令语调质问。  
  
“那些是……弹孔吗？”，Pepper盯着机器人身上的损伤痕迹。  
  
“我的各项功能仍在正常运转。Stark先生会负责帮我维修和喷漆。他此刻平安无恙，而我无权透露他的所在”，机器人走向一旁的壁龛，贴墙站好，眼睛部位的灯光熄灭了，但胸口处更大的光源则一直亮着。  
  
Pepper无奈地举起双手：“好吧。来吧Steve，我需要喝一杯，咱们走。”  
  
“我要在这儿等Tony回来。”  
  
Pepper叹气：“你做不了什么，它只听从Tony的命令，哪怕净是些 _蠢透了_ 的命令。”她挽住Steve，后者迟疑地跟着她上楼去了。  
  
  
  
  
  
晚些时候，Pepper开车顺道把Steve捎回了慈善活动现场，因为Steve告诉她自己打算参与捐款。但事实上，他只是暗自期望Tony没准也会回去。Obie还在那里跟记者作秀，一切与离开前并无二致。  
  
  
  
  
第二天早晨Steve抵达Tony门外时，对方已经回来了，而且似乎心情不错。“嘿，Steve！我听说你昨晚跟我的新发明打了个照面。你觉得他如何？”Tony领着Steve下到工作间，他身上带着一些淤青，但整个人活力四射，因此无论昨晚发生了什么，应该都不太严重。  
  
“我觉得他训练有素”，Steve意有所指地看着那辆被砸得稀烂的车子。  
  
Tony爆发出一声大笑：“哎，导航系统出了点小岔子。”机器人的上半部分此时被钢索吊着悬在半空中，上面还连接着一些导线和Steve叫不上名字的零件。Tony径直走到那玩意旁边坐下，随手捡起一个像是焊枪的工具：“但说真的，我没事。他会负责照看我，所以你和美国队长完全可以回纽约去了。”  
  
“你在赶我走？”，Steve的心沉了下去。  
  
“不！不，当然没有，Steve。我只是……有些琐事需要处理，这边一完事我就回纽约。这栋房子恐怕需要重新大修了。”  
  
“我能帮你处理一部分‘琐事’吗？”  
  
Tony沉默许久，最终说道：“嗯，倒是有一件，我原本打算拜托Pepper去办公室帮我取样东西，但或许你可以代劳。她有点……一点点而已……因为昨晚的事情生我的气。你介意跑一趟吗？”  
  
“不，当然不介意。”  
  
“太棒了！”，Tony塞给Steve一块闪存盘，“我关闭了公司的武器生产，但有几批产品已经发货了。公司内部有人在搞暗箱交易，所以即使审计也查不出来。我不想打草惊蛇，万一他们销毁记录就糟了。文件应该都存在我办公室的电脑里，很可能是在隐藏分区里。闪存盘上有解密程序，帮我把所有的记录都拷贝出来就行。”说完，他一头钻进机器人底下，开始忙碌起来。  
  
“Tony。”  
  
“啊哈？”，显而易见，Tony已经重新回到了自己的工作构思之中。  
  
Steve叹气：“好吧，我现在就去取那些记录。但等我回来之后我们得好好谈谈！”  
  
“嗯哼”，机器人底下传来一声敷衍。  
  
Steve摇着头离开了。等他拿到Tony想要的信息，Tony就不能再逃避和他谈话了。


End file.
